1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fingerprint detection sensor and a fingerprint detection system comprising the fingerprint detection sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an economy and society develop, a payment method develops as well and thus new payment methods such as a payment using credit cards or an offline payment using electronic money (e-money) have been introduced. Also, the management of personal information has arisen as a social issue. A typical security method of inputting an ID and a password becomes insufficient to confirm personal information and keep security.
Accordingly, in a situation using personal information, detecting a particular signal to confirm identity of a person and interpret the signal while keeping security may be used. A personal verification method using biometric recognition is mainly used in a security system. Along those methods, a personal verification method using fingerprint recognition is most widely used.
A fingerprint recognition system includes a fingerprint input device, that is, a fingerprint recognition sensor, and a signal processing algorithm. For a reliable fingerprint recognition system having a high recognition rate and a low error rate, a high quality image of a fingerprint and thus development of a high performance fingerprint recognition sensor is used.